The Guardsman
by ChristianBrutalScout555
Summary: Takes place after My little Dashie. When Rainbow dash went back to Ponyville, the man who raised her went back to his normal life. Little did he know about a little fob watch that could change his life. Rated T because I'm parinoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, and welcome to my MLP and Doctor Who crossover story.**

**Here, it takes place after the story My Little Dashie. **

**The reason why it crosses over with Doctor Who is because the man that raise Rainbow Dash isn't what he thinks he is. But the only key he needs to remember everything is the fob watch he carried with him his entire life, but never opened.**

**That's enough info you need, and here is chapter 1.**

_Chapter 1: the Guardsman_

Man's P.O.V.

It was one of my normal days. Wake up, go to work, and sleep.

I had my wonderful 15 years with my Daughter, Rainbow Dash. But It was over… or so I thought.

Last night, I had one of my normal dreams, being outside, playing with Rainbow Dash. But It stopped, and three words came to me.

"**It is time**"

(Start the music from YouTube: "Dr. Who Soundtrack: This Is Gallifrey")

I woke up from that, and started getting confused about it.

"_What did it mean "It is time"?" _I thought to myself. I kept puzzling, until I saw a glow on my shelf, a golden glow. I looked to see what it was. It was my fob watch I had with me my whole life.

"It must be this." I said quietly. I opened the fob watch, and a golden glow came to my eyes.

I then started to remember everything, who I am, where I was from, what I am, everything.

I'm the Guardsman, a Time Lord. I'm from my home planet Gallifrey. I am 37 years old, very young. I had a brother, the Doctor, but I wasn't able to find him because I was human.

I then remember my TARDIS in the basement. I went downstairs to the basement to find my TARDIS.

My TARDIS almost looks like my brothers, but the color is red, and it says "Phone Booth" on it rather than "Police Box". I had my key under the mat that was in front of the TARDIS. I took the key, unlocked the door, and went inside.

(The inside of the TARDIS looks like the 10th Doctor's TARDIS)

Before I left the planet, I got a new sonic screwdriver. This screwdriver's color was red, but looks like the 11th Doctor's sonic screwdriver. I then started using the console, and when it started to go, I said to myself, "Don't worry, daddy's coming home!"

(In the inside of the TARDIS, it goes from one side to the other, while at the outside, the TARDIS spins, flips, all that stuff when it was going through space.)

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and here is the second chapter of The Guardsman.**

_Chapter 2: Family reunion_

Guardsman P.O.V.

I was on my way to Ponyville, hoping that Rainbow Dash still had her memories of me. But I smirked anyways.

"Even if Dashie lost her memories, I can still bring them back." I said to myself.

Dashie's P.O.V. at Ponyville

I was on my cloud, relaxing. Well, relaxing might not be the word. I still remember my dad, but I don't think I'll be seeing him again. A tear left my eye. I was sad, sad that I'll never see my dad again.

I was about to sleep, until I heard a noise below me. When I looked down, I saw a big red box coming out of nowhere. I was both confused and shocked. I then went down to see it.

I was at least 20 meters away from the box (20 meters from the front doors), and I came closer. I then stopped when the door slowly opened, preparing myself.

Guardsman P.O.V.

I landed at Ponyville. Before I even left the TARDIS, I grabbed a broadsword, and placed it on my back.

I then opened the door slowly, just so I wouldn't alarm anyone, or in this planet, anypony.

I then see Rainbow Dash, looking completely shocked and surprised. I only said four words, four simple words.

"Did you miss me?"

Rainbow Dash then dashed at me, with a smile on her face. I opened my arms, ready for a hug. Dashie tackled me, causing me to fall on the floor. I closed the door with my left foot, so that no one would know that I'm here… yet.

Rainbow Dash was crying on me, not of sadness, but of joy.

"I… Thought I never… see you again." She said through gasps.

"It's ok. I'm here. You don't have to be sad anymore." I said, brushing her rainbow mane. She stopped crying, and looked at me.

"I will never leave you." I said with a smile. She smiled too, and hugged me again.

"Alright, I need to get something first." I said as I got up. I then noticed that Rainbow Dash notice how big the TARDIS is on the inside.

"How is this possible? It's bigger on the inside!" She said, trying to figure it out.

"Three words. Tome Lord Science." I said. I then went into a room where most of my stuff is. What I needed is armor, and found it.

(The armor belongs to Dead Space 3. What it looks like, go to any YouTube video, and if you see a commercial that is about 35 seconds or less, and if it starts like in a snowy mountain, that's the one. The guy in the beginning of the commercial, the armor he wears, that's the armor.)

I got the armor on, but didn't want to get the helmet on just yet. Scaring my daughter is the last thing I would want. As I left, I noticed that Dashie wasn't there.

"Dashie! Where are you?" I yelled out.

"Up here dad!" Dashie said. I looked up, seeing Dashie flying.

"Oh, I forgot you could fly, sorry." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"No worries." She said, smiling. She then noticed my armor. "What's that your wearing?" She asked.

"This? Oh, it's for protection." I said.

"And earlier, what is a Time Lord?" She asked.

"I'm a Time Lord. Basically, they look human, except the Time Lords have 3 things so far that humans don't. 1. They can live longer than a human." I said.

"How long?" Dashie asked.

"Um… over 900 years." I said, getting a shocked face from her.

"2. Time Lords have 2 hearts than 1, and if you want proof, use this." I said, giving her a scanner with screen. "All you have to do is put it in front of my chest." I added.

Dashie then started flapping her wings, flying in front of me, with the scanner. The screen showed 2 hearts in my chest, surprising her again. She then got to the floor, and gave me the scanner.

"And 3?" She asked.

"When we are close to dying, we start to regenerate. All of the pain goes away, but, the Time Lords would turn into a different person. They would still have the same memories, just a different body." I said. "But I don't want to do that."

"I got it." Dashie said. "But, why couldn't you tell me about this earlier?"

I scratched the back of my head.

"I had to become human so that no one would go after me"

"Is that possible?" She asked.

I then grabbed the fob watch I kept with me.

"With this. This fob watch has the ability to keep all the memories of the Time Lord who used it. When used, the process is a very painful one, but it turns you human. When Human, and at a very young age, like 7, you would start acting like a human and never remember anything that you were as a Time Lord. It's like amnesia." I said.

"Oh, I get it now!" She said.

"Now, this armor does have a helmet, but I just want you to not be scared." I said. She nodded.

"Ok, here goes." I said. The helmet started to be put together by itself. When it was complete, I looked at Dashie to see what her reaction was.

"That's so cool!" She said.

"Alright, you ready to go back to Ponyville?" I asked.

"Ok, but just try not to hurt anypony." She said.

"Also, the name I gave myself is the Guardsman." I said as we left the TARDIS.

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys, and welcome to my 3****rd**** chapter of the Guardsman, and in this chapter, we welcome our newest cast member in this story.**

**Talking squid: Hey, wassup people?**

**Me: yep, my friend, the talking squid. My friend the Talking squid—**

**Talking squid: I named myself Henry.**

**Me: sorry. My friend Henry is a talking squid, from the popular game Minecraft. **

**Henry: yeah! I would look like a regular squid (Minecraft version), except I can talk.**

**Me: right. Anyways…**

**Both: Let's start the Story!**

**Henry: I'm in this story, BTW!**

_Chapter 3: Finding Henry_

Guardsman P.O.V.

As Rainbow Dash and I left, I noticed that some ponies saw me. They looked very frightened, but I don't blame them, I mean, if you're a pony, would you expect a being from another world at your very front door? No.

Anyways, we were heading to Twilight's house, or library, you decide. I was about to ask Dashie, until Twilight came out of her house/library. She looked at me, not knowing it is me from earlier. But she did look frightened at the sight of me.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked, trying not to be scared.

"I'm the guy that raised Rainbow Dash for 15 years." I said, not worried. Twilight looked at me, surprised and shocked.

"How did you get here?!" She said, wanting an answer.

"By TARDIS." I simply said.

"A what?" She asked.

"A TARDIS. Stands for TIME AND RELATIVE DIMENSION(S) IN SPACE." I said.

"Oh." Twilight said.

"Dashie, you try to tell her everything you know about my race." I said.

"I'll try." Dashie said.

As Dashie told Twilight about my race, I was hearing something familiar.

"HENRY!" I yelled out, causing Twilight and Dashie to flinch at my yelling.

"…WHAT?!" I got a response, it was pretty far, but he's there.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled.

"… I'M IN THE FOREST!" He yelled again.

I then looked back to Dashie and Twilight.

"Sorry, I have to get going." I said.

"Can't we come?" Twilight asked.

"If you want to." I said.

We then started to walk into the forest, looking for my friend Henry.

"Did you manage to tell Twilight what I am?" I asked Dashie.

"Half of it dad. I would have told her the other half if you weren't yelling." She said.

"Ah. My bad." I said.

"HEY, ARE YOU HERE YET?!" Henry yelled.

"ALMOST!" I yelled. As we went further in, we see a squid (Minecraft version) Lying on the ground.

"Henry." I said. Before Dashie and I get any closer, Twilight hid behind me.

"Hey, don't worry, he can't hurt you." I said.

"Hey, how's it going?" Henry said.

"I'm doing fine. And you?" I asked Henry.

"I'm fine, except a bit uncomfortable." Henry said.

"Ah, right." I said.

"He doesn't look too scary." Dashie said

"That's true." Henry said.

I then picked up Henry, and put him on my back.

"Thanks for the help." Henry said.

"Not a problem." I said. I then looked back at Dashie and Twilight. "well, before we continue our tour on Ponyville, I should bring Henry back in the TARDIS. You want to join?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Dashie, you already saw the inside of the TARDIS, but Twilight, you haven't, so you should prepare yourself when we get inside the TARDIS." I said.

"OK." Twilight said.

**-TBC-**


End file.
